One Broken, One Lost
by whiskytango
Summary: All Quinn wanted to do was to please her father, to remain the lawful daughter that she was grown up to be, but little did he know she was the biggest sinner of them all.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So I came up with this idea and I couldn't stop writing it, but I'd really like to know what you guys think. It has some abuse, and smut will probably come in later chapters, but yes, I hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own glee, the characters blah blah blah._

* * *

><p>Quinn was born into ignorance and that ignorance ruined her. Her father told her to hate, told to hate those who were sinful and he believed Rachel Berry was the biggest sinner of them all. Daughter of two homosexuals, he couldn't deal with it. He had discussions after discussions about ridding them but his attempts failed. He told Quinn that she had to be mean to her, she had to curse her, but her attempts failed. The slushies, the name callings, she all took it in her stride and forgot about it. All Quinn wanted was to please her father, because she believed she was the biggest sinner of them all, because she had fallen for one Miss Rachel Berry.<p>

Quinn first met Rachel when she was at the local park, attending a work picnic with her family. Her older sister had just moved away, attending an Ivy League school and didn't talk to any of them. Quinn lacked someone to be there for her, to help nurture her as she grew up and moved to High School, because her mother was never there and her father didn't care at all. Quinn wandered off from the group, they bored her and she didn't know what to do. The only other person who was there of her age was this boy called Tyler who wouldn't stop throwing mud at her, so she kept her distance. She wandered along to the swings, her eleven year old body telling her she wanted to play but she remembered her mother telling her it was a childish thing to play on the swings and not to do it. But she was a child Quinn had said back to her mother and she was bruised for the next few days. Quinn sat on the small bench and played with a blade of grass, splitting it to pieces over and over. Quinn almost felt like an only child. Her parents solely focused on her older sister and not her, but she didn't care anymore. She had always whined about it but not she had learnt that them not noticing she was there was doing her more good then them.

She watched as two men walked along the footpath, swinging a young girl between them and she watched her giggle. Quinn couldn't remember the last time she laughed. She knew the girl, Rachel Berry. She had never met her, but her father's opinions always included everything and that meant Rachel the faggot's daughter. Quinn didn't understand why her father hated them so much, they loved each other so why what was the problem? She liked them better because she had never seen her parents in love. She watched as they let her run to the swings, yelling out for one of them to push her. Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel smile and giggle as she was swung. She was jealous. She envied the girl. Quinn jumped off the bench and made her way over, but before she could she was being called back.

"_Quinn Lucy!" _ Quinn flinched and had one last look at Rachel and ran off. Rachel stared as the blonde ran, a terrified look on her face and watched her go. She frowned and stopped, looking up at one of her fathers.

"Dad, who was that?" Leroy bent down, putting his hand on her back so he could watch Quinn being pulled away by her parents.

"That's Quinn Fabray." Rachel looked up. She remembered a man called Russell Fabray coming over to the house and shouting at Leroy, who just smiled and closed the door on him.

"Is she mean?" Rachel asked, assuming that she was just like her father. Leroy just shook his head, looking up at David who just gave a sad smile.

"She's just misunderstood."

"What's misunderstood mean?" Rachel asked as David took her hand again, leading her away and back to their car.

"It mean's that no one understands her."

"Oh."

So Quinn joined the cheerios when she got to High School. She wanted to feel powerful, she wanted to feel like she belonged and it was the only place where she could feel like it. Also the fact that her parents were over the moon that there little daughter had become a Cheerio, made her happy too. She was happily pleasing everyone and herself. It was the day she joined Glee club that completely ruined her. She finally met Rachel for the first time after countless slushies and insults and she stopped completely because Rachel was someone entirely different than the people she was usually surrounded with. She was usually surrounded with her controlling, abusive parents, her snarky so called friend Santana and her minions, which were the Cheerios. Rachel was warm, smart and talented. It was her talent that interested Quinn, but the thing that she liked the most was her drive. Her drive to be someone and do something. Quinn never felt that. Her parents controlled her life, telling her what should be what and where she should be with who. It was because Rachel made her feel something, a pang in her stomach whenever she walked past or looked like she was about to talk to her. So it became Quinn's second mission to make her feelings not known and do the whole opposite. To make Rachel Berry hated her. It was pretty easy. The odd insult, slushie mostly did it, but today was different. She had hounded her in the hallway for talking to Finn and she didn't say anything. She walked off in silence and headed into Glee. Quinn followed, confused and sat up the back with Finn.

Mr. Schue lectured them on accepting each other for their differences and it must have been due to Quinn's blow up, but she ignored it. However when he decided to pair her and Rachel up, this was not the plan. Quinn protested, Rachel didn't say anything and just accepted it, which infuriated Quinn even more. She could not spend time with Rachel alone, she just couldn't. So Rachel led her to the auditorium where she stood in the middle of the stage, looking out while Quinn just sat on the piano stool, pressing a few keys.

"Do you know how to play?" Rachel asked and Quinn blinked, looking up at her.

"No." She lied. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down on the piano stool and Quinn slid off, moving off to lean against it, facing away from her. Rachel played a few notes and Quinn smiled, her back to Rachel. Quinn had been playing the piano for a long time, and she knew Rachel Berry was just a beginner. She stumbled over a few notes, but Quinn didn't say anything.

"What song do you want to sing?" Rachel asked and Quinn spun around to look at her, her cheerios skirt fluttering from the movement.

"You're asking _me _what I want? How strange." Quinn murmured, flashing a wicked smile but Rachel's eyes just narrowed. She looked away and then the bell rang. Quinn walked past Rachel and headed straight to her locker, letting out a sigh once she got there. She had avoided a disaster. Quinn collected her things, glad that she had no cheerios practice that afternoon and headed to the carpark. She noticed Rachel across the lot, talking with Puck. Quinn narrowed her eyes and got into her, driving home.

Rachel sat in her car outside the Fabray's house, curious as to what Quinn could be doing inside. There was only one light on in the whole house and Rachel assumed she was the only one home. The thing was, she had heard the Fabray's had the nicest house in Lima, but she didn't know that it was a freaking mansion. She got out of her car, closing the door softly before making her way up the paved steps before knocking on the door. The door swung open and all she could hear was a piano. Soft hits of the notes and then finally chords progressed in. Then she reconginsed the song. _Hometown Glory _by _Adele_. She frowned, calling out hoping someone heard her but no one did. The piano continued and then she heard something. She heard someone's voice. Singing the words. She stepped around a corner and there was Quinn Fabray in her cheerios uniform, playing and singing. Rachel was completely shocked. Quinn had lied about her piano ability, she played most beautifully and then there was her singing. There was a soulful aspect to it and it was sort of raspy. It was so unique. Rachel moved closer to her and when she did her shoe made a squeak as she took it off the tiles. Quinn's playing stopped and she spun around, her face shocked when she saw Rachel. She got up from the piano and stood, arms at her sides.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice stern. Rachel stuttered under her intense gaze and froze. Quinn licked her lips subconsciously and then her heart thumped when she heard her front door open. Her father was home. Rachel was unaware of what was happening, suddenly a vivid Quinn was standing across from her, had now crossed the room in two strides and was gripping Rachel's wrist. Russell Fabray threw his keys onto the counter and turned, seeing the two girls standing at the edge of the living room. Quinn tense and Rachel confused.

"Q, who's this?" He asked curiously. Rachel still felt Quinn's hand on her wrist and noticed how Quinn slid a little bit in front of her. Rachel ignored this, throwing him a smile.

"I'm Rachel Berry, sir." She said, beaming. She wanted to impress Mr. Fabray. Quinn groaned internally. Mr. Fabray's smile faltered. It turned into more of a snarl.

"Don't, she didn't do anything." Quinn murmured, tugging Rachel towards the door.  
>"How dare you bring that trash in here, Lucy!" He shouted and Quinn swung open the door, pushing Rachel through and was about to step through before her father caught her wrist, gripping hard.<p>

"Where are you going?" He snarled. Quinn swallowed and shook her wrist free.

"I'll be back." She muttered, shutting the door and gripping Rachel's wrist again, leading her back to her car. "Are you okay?" She asked and Rachel just nodded, not really sure what to say. Quinn opened the door for her and Rachel slid in. "This never happened, do you understand?" Quinn moved to close the door, but Rachel held it open.

"You're not going back in there are you?" She asked.

"Good night, Rachel." She murmured, closing the door and walking back up the steps to the house. Rachel wanted to go back in, make sure she was okay, but decided that it would only make it worse. She had heard about Mr. Fabray disliking her parents, but she never knew that it was _that _bad. She's dealt stupid calls, calling at night, but this was different. This was… _real. _She drove off and turned the corner, following the fence of the Fabray's property line. She parked the car and stepped out, walking up to the fence. She found the back gate and opened it, making her way back to the house. She had no idea, which bedroom would be Quinn's, but she decided she would just make her way. She froze when she heard shouting. Then a scream.

Quinn nursed her head, walking up to her bedroom and locking the door behind her, sliding to the floor. She didn't cry, not anymore. She was so used to it that she only felt numb. She slid her finger up to touch where he had hit her head into the doorknob of a kitchen cabinet. He hadn't done that before, it slightly surprised her. It was a game she would always play. What would he think of next?

She heard a soft knock and then a voice.

"Quinn?" She snapped up, unlocked the door and opened it. Rachel was standing there, clutching her phone. Quinn grabbed her and pulled her into her room, looking up and down the hallway before closing it and locking it.

"What are you doing?" Quinn hissed, turning to face her. Rachel stood, her mouth agape as she stared at Quinn.

"You're bleeding." She whispered. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She muttered, walking over to her bed. She didn't want to talk to Rachel right now, but she had no idea how she was going to get her out of there.

"Quinn-"

"Don't talk." Quinn murmured, cutting her off. She sat down on the bed and thought, trying to figure out how she could get out her out of the mess. She didn't realize she had disappeared until she felt something cool against her skin. She looked up and Rachel was pressing a wet towel to her forehead. Quinn watched as she pulled it back, pushing a few strands of Quinn's hair away so she could inspect it.

"You need to get this checked out." Rachel murmured and Quinn sighed, pulling the towel away from her and pressing it to her forehead herself.

Rachel watched the blonde, obviously in a lot of pain as she hunched over, her hand pressed against her forehead. She had never seen her this vulnerable and it worried her. Sure, Quinn had some weird vendetta against her, but seeing her being treated like this while she was being treated like a god at school made her worried. There was a knock and Quinn's panicked eyes turned to hers.

"Under the bed!" She hissed and Rachel obeyed, slipping off the bed and under it, watching as Quinn's feet walked along and to her door. She opened it and black work shoes were all Rachel could see.

"Don't ever, do you hear me? Don't you ever go near that girl again."

"Yes sir."

"She's nothing but trash, and she's a sinner, don't you forget that Quinn."

"Yes sir."

Quinn didn't want to stare at his face any longer so she was glad that he finally managed to walk out and she shut the door, locked it and sunk to the ground against it. She ran her hand over her sleeked ponytail updo and undid the elastic, letting her blonde hair fall around her. Then she realized Rachel was still here and looked under the bed. Her eyes were wide and confused. Quinn crawled across to the bed and Rachel slid out, sitting down on the floor beside her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Quinn murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"He's horrible Quinn." Rachel murmured, not even fussed about he said. She was concerned about Quinn at this moment. Quinn looked up at her, the tears in her eyes, but she shrugged.

"It's fine. It's exactly the same thing I do to you." She murmured, wiping one of her eyes.

"No, what you're doing is nothing. I get it, you're jealous, but this is abuse Quinn." Quinn had a little laugh at the jealous bit, it was exactly Rachel. "Quinn I can't leave now, knowing what he does to you." Rachel murmured and Quinn looked up at her and something panged in her stomach.

"Rachel you can't tell anyone."

"Quinn, you can't suffer like this." Quinn shook her head and got up, walking over to her window. She opened it and looked down.

"You can climb down, the gate is just over there." Quinn murmured, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Quinn." Rachel murmured, getting up and crossing the room.

"Rachel, just leave." She said a little sternly. Rachel pouted, but leaned forward to squeeze Quinn's hand, which was quite cold and climbed down carefully. She looked back up as she walked back to the gate and Quinn was looking down at her, her blonde hair now in a messy bun on the top of her head and blood still trickling down the side of her face. Rachel was confused as to why she was so concerned, this girl had tortured her, but then she remembered her dad's words. _No one understands her. _She was ready to change that.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry! Exam week! Will try to keep to one update a week or maybe two depending, but I apologize! Thanks for the kind reviews, keep them coming!_

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into school the next day, hoping to see Quinn straight away. She walked down the hallway and straight to her locker but she wasn't there. She doubted she would be in the choir room but she checked anyway. She was almost about to give up and go straight to her house when she found Finn and Puck walking down the hallway, both in their football gear.<p>

"Finn!" She called him and Finn spun around, a goofy smile appearing. She used to feel a flutter in her stomach from that smile, but it was gone.

"Hi Rach." He murmured excitedly, she saw Puck roll his eyes but she ignored him.

"Have you seen Quinn?" She asked and Finn frowned, confused.

"Quinn?"

"Yes Quinn, have you seen her?"

"Cheerios." Puck muttered and Rachel gave him a nod before heading down the hallway and to the football pitch. As she walked out, the sun already threatening to hide behind some clouds and bring some rain, she noticed Quinn being flung to the top of the cheerleading pyramid. She was always somewhat fascinated with how cheerleading worked, even though she didn't consider it a sport. It was just dancing but with pom poms, she thought. As she climbed the bleachers she saw Quinn's eyes flicker to hers and then she saw her quiver, sending her falling and into some jock cheerleader Rachel had never met arms. Everyone had turned to look at Quinn while she made her way back to her feet, Coach Slyvester coming round to shout at her. Rachel felt something pang in her. After last night she didn't want to see Quinn shouted at by anyone anymore.

Coach Slyvester dismissed the team and Quinn's eyes flickered to Rachel's as she made her way back to the changing rooms, they almost looked scared and then she hurried away. Rachel headed down the bleachers quickly and called her name. Quinn stood at the door that led back into the Gym, Brittany and Santana standing beside her. Santana let out a snicker and Quinn snapped to look at her. She watched Quinn take a deep sigh and wave them away with her hand as she walked towards Rachel. Rachel watched as Brittany retreated, clearly disinterested and Santana was a lot more suspicious, her eyes narrowed in thought until Brittany tugged her along.

"What are you doing?" Quinn hissed, feeling stupid for falling just because one little look Rachel's quite short skirt. She shook her head to rid the thought and kept her eyes on Rachel.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Quinn sighed. Don't get involved Rachel.

"I'm fine, and I'm supposed to be because nothing happened, am I right?" Quinn said sternly. Rachel nodded, helpless under Quinn's intense stare.

"We still have to work on our assignment." Quinn pursed her lips, she was right. She didn't want to lose appearances by not working on this assignment with her.

"Auditorium after school." Quinn muttered before walking off.

Quinn watched Rachel across the room, watching as she rubbed her temple as she tried to work out the equation in front of her. Quinn had already finished; waiting for the bell to ring so she can finally stop _staring_ at her. Quinn did find it exciting that Rachel was the only one that knew her secret, well one of her secrets, and that Rachel might be the one to come and save her, but she knew this was never going to happen. She was scared too. Quinn turned back to look at the teacher, raising her hand to answer the question, and she did so correctly. When the bell rung she found Puck staring at her, she had never had such an intense glare before. She frowned, crossing the hallway to get to her locker and out of his gaze. She wasn't too glad about having Glee. She sat up the back with Brittany, trying to concentrate but not really. Rachel was talking to Finn and Finn almost looked like he was going to explode. Finn amused Quinn now. He was clueless, and yet she felt stupid for playing him. When Glee finally ended and Quinn made her way to her locker, Finn caught her. He was shaking, literally. His hands were his vibrating.

"Finn?" She asked him. He didn't meet her eyes.

"I cheated." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"I had sex with someone." Quinn flinched, and looked around for Rachel, wondering if she was watching the conversation. "Not Rachel." Quinn's eyes turned back to his and she didn't know what to do. She felt a bit betrayed, but she was doing the same. She loved someone else and was glad that it wasn't Rachel, but she didn't know what to do.

"Don't speak to me again." Quinn said, someone managing to make her voice raspy.  
>"Wait, Quinn, please, I'm so sorry." He said to her as she turned her back and made her way to the auditorium, ignoring going to her locker just in case Finn had decided to try meet her there. Surprisingly enough Rachel wasn't there, so Quinn sat down at the piano and ran her fingers over the keys. She looked down at her hands, her knuckles red from previous incidents. Quinn started to play and then Rachel came in, she almost stormed in.<p>

"You all right?" Quinn murmured, turning on the seat to watch her. She just huffed.

"Fine." She snapped and then she realized what she had just done and turned to her. "Sorry." Quinn shook her head and turned back to the piano.

"So what song do you want to do?" Quinn murmured, pressing down on a G chord.

"Something with piano." Quinn let out a laugh.

"No thank you." She murmured and Rachel nodded, sitting down beside her.

"Quinn you're very talented, I think we should show that."

"And since when have you decided that this was about me now?" Quinn muttered, watching as Rachel pressed a few hesitant notes on the piano. Rachel shrugged and turned to look at her.

"I think you're misunderstood and… I think that maybe you should show people that you're not like what you're portraying."

"What I'm portraying?" Quinn snorted.

"Quinn, you don't really hate me do you?" She asked and Quinn stuttered for a long moment before pursing her lips and looking away angrily. "See? And I know you're under a lot of stress at the moment."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, her voice moving up an octave and whipped her head around to look at Rachel who was now regretting her words.

"I didn't mean it like that." Quinn got up from the piano, collecting her books and suddenly got very angry.

"You don't know anything Rachel, _anything_. Yesterday happened because you're so bloody nosy and there are reasons why…" Quinn hesitated, swallowing. "There are reasons why things like that happen in my house, so you need to stop judging me, you need to stop _trying _to figure me out, because there is nothing to find that you can't already see." Rachel got up too, standing straight in front of her.

"You need to stop being a bitch." Quinn's mouth opened in a small O and she almost slapped her if it weren't for the books she was holding. "You need to stop rationalizing why your father abuses you!"

"Don't you dare!" Quinn shouted, walking back and away from her but Rachel grabbed her arm, holding her in place.  
>"You need to stop thinking that you deserve it, you need to stop pushing people away because they care, you need to stop being this, because it isn't you!" Rachel shouted right back and Quinn flinched back.<p>

"Who am I then Rachel?" Quinn asked, the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Rachel was already crying.

"I..."

"Come on, you've basically told me my whole life story, tell me." Quinn said angrily, putting her books back down on the piano. "Who am I?" Quinn pushed Rachel so that she was pressed back against the piano. "You asked for it." Quinn muttered before she moved her hands to her cheeks and kissed her. Quinn felt Rachel freeze, so she pressed their lips together for another moment before pulling back. Rachel's eyes were wide and watching. Quinn picked up her books and left without another word. When she got to her car, she couldn't help but cry, but pulled out and headed straight home. Her father or mother wasn't home so she went straight to bed.

Rachel didn't really understand what had happened. She didn't sleep thinking about it and as she drove to school she still couldn't figure out what Quinn had did. Quinn couldn't like her like that could she? She was President of the Celibacy Club, she was Captain of the Cheerios, and she went to Church! Then it dawned on Rachel. Quinn was just so alone. She was fighting so many things that she couldn't deal with it… so she struck out? She had a lot of questions. She got out of her car and did the same thing she did the other day, look for Quinn, but she was nowhere to be seen. Cheerios wasn't on because it was raining, she wasn't in her usual spots and when she went to AP English Quinn wasn't there. She wasn't in any of her other classes and she wasn't in glee. They were meant to be performing today, but since Quinn wasn't here they couldn't do it.

She leaned across to ask where Quinn was but Finn just shrugged and then proceeded to ask her out to go bowling. Rachel declined. Bowling? Rachel pulled out her phone and sent her a text. No reply. She waited ten minutes. No reply. She called her but it went straight to voice mail. Had something happened to her? As soon as Glee finished she rushed to the parking lot and drove straight to Quinn's place, making sure that no one was home before entering through the back door. She headed up into Quinn's room. She knocked and there was no answer so she entered. Quinn's figure was easy to make out in her bed so Rachel shut the door and locked it just in case. She walked around the bed and she was asleep, a book in her hands. She took it, carefully trying not to wake her and looked at the title. _The Great Gatsby_? That definitely surprised Rachel. Quinn was just a ball full of surprises. She sat down on the bed and she watched as Quinn stirred, her eyes fluttering open to reveal her soft green eyes. She shifted, and turned, squinting a little and then her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Rachel?" She murmured, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Hello Quinn." Quinn sat up, revealing that she was only just in a tank and panties. Rachel admired Quinn's figure, the toned stomach revealing through her tank and her blonde hair falling perfectly down the side of face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, bringing Rachel's gaze back to her face.

"I came to see if you're okay."

"I'm sick, I'm fine." She muttered.

"Quinn, about the other day."

"Nothing happened." Quinn mumbled, curling back under the sheets and laying back down on the pillow again.

"You kissed me." Rachel murmured and she watched as Quinn froze. "I can't pretend that didn't happen."

"Uh-huh." Quinn murmured, sounding more awake.

"Quinn, I know since you're dealing with a lot of things that you needed to… strike out." Rachel watched as Quinn sat up, her eyes wide and they almost look hurt.

"Strike out?"

"I heard about your break up with Finn, and you know with cheerleading I just thought you know that kiss was just your anger or-"

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you Rachel, not because I struck out, struck out? Really? I would have slapped you if that were the case and I was nearly about to yesterday."

"Why did you kiss me then?" Rachel murmured. "Are… are you a lesbian?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm very open about sexuality and if you need any pamphlets, I have hundreds at home. My Dad's are on PFLAG and-"

"I don't know!" Quinn shouted and Rachel froze. Quinn looked at Rachel, tears in her eyes. "It's just you, Rachel. You for some reason I don't know you just make me ugh!" Quinn got up, wiping at the angry tears that fell and paced. "And I've never… never felt like this I just I don't know what to do." She continued as she paced, biting her lip. "I'm not supposed to feel like this."

"Who said that?" Rachel murmured quietly. Quinn pointed and Rachel followed. Hanging just above her door was a cross. Rachel turned to look at Quinn who was now sitting by her window, the tears flowing.

Rachel got up, moving to sit beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I was more scared to admit it to myself than to you." She whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel whispered.

"Sure, why not?" Quinn muttered.

"Can you kiss me again?" Rachel asked and Quinn turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. Before Rachel could say anything else, Quinn moved her hand to Rachel's neck and kissed her. The only other person Rachel had kissed was Finn, and his kiss seemed sloppy compared to Quinn's soft, determined lips. Rachel couldn't help but kiss back, tasting cherry chapstick and almost laughed out loud from the reference. She felt Quinn's tongue flick over her bottom lip, making her shiver and opened her mouth just slightly to allow her access. She felt Quinn's hot tongue enter, brushing against her own tongue. Suddenly there was a large thump and Quinn froze, pushing Rachel back. She grabbed her wrist and tugged her under the bed as Quinn leaped across the room to unlock the door and slip into bed. As soon as she threw the sheet over her the door opened.

"Quinnie?" It was her mother.

"Mm…?" Quinn rasped. She looked over her shoulder as Judy came across the room.

"Brittany's on the phone, she's asking for a sleepover." She gave the phone to Quinn and smiled, walking out of her room. Quinn let out a sigh and sat up, watching as Rachel made her way out of from under her bed and sat beside her.

"Brittany?"

"That make-out was hot." Brittany murmured and Quinn leaped to her window looking out. Quinn had forgotten that her house was directly behind Brittany's house and she groaned.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Quinn hissed and Brittany giggled.

"Sanny said that we should cover for you, so you can go have lady kisses with Rachie tonight." Brittany murmured into the phone and then she heard a angry Santana in the background hissing, "Don't tell her it was my idea!" Quinn bit her lip and almost felt like crying.

"I can't believe she likes manhands anyway." Santana muttered.

"I can hear her." Rachel muttered and Quinn flinched, realizing Rachel was listening in. "But we need to talk." Rachel murmured and Quinn nodded.

"Say you're having a sleepover with me, Sanny will cover as mummy if Ms Judy calls, she's always good at impersonating her."

"Yeah because her mum is such a –" Santana almost finished before Brittany came in.

"Yes! See you soon! Not really!" Britt giggled and hung up. She turned to look at Rachel who was smiling sadly.

"What?" Quinn murmured.

"You have really good friends."

"They're only good friends when they realize you might be a lesbian when they're closet fuck bunnies, so really good friends is pushing it." Quinn muttered as she started to pack her stuff. Then she looked over at Rachel. "Are you okay by this? I mean… that kiss was you know and I don't really know how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel right now, but after a talk I'll know." She murmured and Quinn nodded.

Quinn walked out the front, saying she was going to Britt's as Rachel sneaked out the front. Quinn walked to Brittany's just in case and thanked her before walking to Rachel's car. When she got in Rachel was listening to classical music.

"Really?" Quinn asked, noticing that the tracks she were playing were only piano.

"What? The piano is a beautiful instrument Quinn, I'm quite jealous that you can play well."

"Jealous? Your instrument is your voice, and that's as beautiful as anything." Quinn murmured before she realized what she had just said. She froze and turned to look at her. Too far? Rachel just beamed.

"Can you play me something tonight? Maybe we can put on a performance for my fathers?" She asked.

"Oh god I'm going to have to meet your fathers." Quinn whimpered. "Turn around, take me home."

"Wait what?" Rachel whispered, watching as Quinn panicked.

"Your fathers hate me."

"Why…?"

"My father." Quinn murmured.

"Quinn, they don't hate you." Rachel murmured as she rolled her eyes, pulling into the driveway.

"You won't tell them… what happened will you?" Quinn asked desperately.

"I think we should talk to them, Quinn. They'll help, I promise." Rachel murmured, putting her hand over Quinn's that was resting on her lap. Quinn just nodded, not really focusing on what she was saying and on her hand. Rachel got out, fiddling with her keys and opened the door, stepping through and called for her fathers. The first thing she saw was a small framed picture on the wall, a young girl who she presumed was Rachel held a microphone and looked like she was singing.

"Little Miss Daisy." Rachel beamed and Quinn nodded. As they turned the corner, both of the Berry men were sitting at a small table, both reading by the looks of it. Quinn had never met them before, she didn't know who were who so she just waited.

"Daddy's!" Rachel murmured excitedly and they both looked up at the same time.

'Rachel oh and… Quinn Fabray?" One of them, the darker of the two men asked.

"Yes sir." He laughed and shook his head, holding out his hand.

"Yes sir? Oh dear, please call me David" Quinn shook his hand and he gestured to Leroy. "And this is Leroy." She shook his hand, it was a firmer handshake than Davids.

"Can she stay the night? We've got to work on our Glee assignment." David looked at Leroy. There was something in their eyes that said something but Quinn didn't know what.

"Sure!" David beamed and took Quinn's bag. "Let me take that, go sing your hearts out girls!" Rachel grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her down into the basement. It had a small bar, lounge and a stage set up with a piano in the corner.

"Let's actually perform a song we should have played for Glee for them."

"Really?" Quinn muttered, moving to sit on the piano stool.

"Quinn, come on." Quinn sighed and swirled on the stool. "Play me something." Quinn looked over her shoulder and Rachel was sitting down on the stage, her legs folded in her lap, her hands resting on her thighs. She looked so… at ease.

"Rachel…"

"For me." Quinn swallowed and turned, running her fingers over the keys. Then she played and Quinn had never played so passionately before. She knew Rachel wouldn't know the song, so she played it to her. She wanted her to listen to each of the keys she struck.

"Beethoven's Piano Sonata #14 in C sharp." She heard and stopped playing. Leroy came down the stairs; his hand in his pockets and Quinn raised an eyebrow. Was he challenging her?

"You're correct." Quinn murmured.

"I know I am." He murmured and sat down on one of the chairs facing the stage. He was exactly like Rachel, but a very... male version. "But what thing I'm not sure about is why you're here."

"Daddy." Rachel protested.

"It's okay Rachel, I think he has a right." Quinn murmured, vividly remembering when Leroy came over to her house one day asking why Quinn was bullying Rachel.

"Because one day you're insulting her with slushies, and today you're sitting here playing Beethoven, I really don't understand."

"She can't tell you." Rachel blurted and Leroy rolled his eyes. He looked at Quinn and she was biting her lip.

"Quinn?" He asked, leaning forward on his knees and spoke a bit softer.

"Mr. Berry. I can't tell you because I can't admit to it, but please trust me I have no intentions to hurt your daughter… again" She murmured quietly.

"Okay then… but sing about it." He murmured, sitting down beside Rachel on the stage.

"I'm sorry?"

"Use your voice Quinn, it's must easier than using your words." Leroy murmured as Rachel snuggled against his side. Quinn nodded, turning away from them and ran her fingers over the keys. She let out a soft sigh and started to play. She had always imagined playing this song to Rachel, but now she was scared. Ever so scared. The piano intro didn't last too long and then she started to sing.

_You've been on my mind__  
><em>_I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time__  
><em>_Just thinking of your face  
>God only knows<em>_  
><em>_Why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go__  
><em>_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before__  
><em>_Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,__  
><em>_You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past__  
><em>_And simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
><em>_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
><em>_So come on and give me the chance__  
><em>_To prove that I'm the one who can__  
><em>_Walk them miles__  
><em>_Until the end starts_

Rachel watched as Quinn played, really listening to the lyrics. She could feel the heart behind every single word and she felt her breath hitch. She watched as Quinn's small frame, moved her fingers across the piano. Her hands were shaking as she played and she knew Quinn was nervous, nervous as hell and so was Rachel. She didn't really know what to say to her father, she really wanted to know what he was thinking, because the only expression on his face was blank. When she finished he started clapping and Rachel joined in, keeping her eyes on his face.

"Does your father know?" He asked softly and Rachel turned to look at Quinn, tears in her eyes.

"No." He got up, moved across to her and hugged her. Rachel watched as Quinn broke, the tears starting to flow as he held her. She smiled a little, knowing that maybe she might be able to help her, help her get better and maybe help herself.

* * *

><p><em>Eh crap ending, sorry, I just wanted it out. Also the song Quinn sung was One and Only by Adele.<em>

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, it's just exam times where I am and everything is a bit hectic so I thought I'd try get something out. Thanks for all the really kind reviews, they really made my day. Have fun!_

* * *

><p>After Quinn and Leroy finished talking they came up from the basement, both with bleary eyes. Rachel and David had been sitting anxiously at the kitchen table, watching the door to the basement and wondering what the hell they were doing. Before her fathers could even mention separate bedrooms Rachel grabbed Quinn by the hand and pulled her up to her bedroom, watching as Quinn moved to her bed and fell on top of it. Rachel didn't know what to do, she had a billion questions as to what they had talked about but she decided she should hold them off for a bit.<p>

"Come here…" Quinn mumbled. Rachel climbed onto the bed obendiently and sat up against the headboard so that her thigh was just touching the top of Quinn's head. Quinn crawled so that she was able to rest her head on Rachel's stomach, not even bothering to wait and see if Rachel would flinch back or not. Rachel couldn't hold her smile and ran her hand over her head, playing with a strand of her hair.

"What did you guys talk about?" Rachel asked, watching as Quinn played with the hem of her shirt.

"My feelings."

"And how was that?" Rachel pressed.

"Horrible." She muttered.

"Of course." Rachel murmured, trying not to laugh and she watched as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm too tired to talk. Shut up so I can sleep." She murmured, snuggling into Rachel's stomach. Rachel couldn't help but nod, watching the cheerleader who looked at peace and for the first time, a little bit happy curl against her.

Quinn woke up with a start, clutching the nearest thing to her and that would be Rachel's hand. Rachel groaned in response, tugging her hand back. Quinn rubbed her eyes and turned to look at her. So last night was not a dream? Quinn did reveal her deepest secrets to a man she barely knew? She turned to look at Rachel's alarm clock, nearly five thirty. She needed a run. She got up, changed quickly into her jogging gear and grabbed her iPod, scribbling a note saying she was going for a jog for Rachel and left. Quinn liked running. She would do everything running if she could. She didn't have to think, just pick a point and pace and that's all she thought about, but this morning was a different. The whole bloody day was different. She finally confessed her feelings to Rachel, which was way too far for her liking but she was glad it was out and Rachel seemed to accept it. Also Quinn had someone for the first time in her life to be there for her. It certainly surprised her that she broke down in front of Leroy. She never broke down in front of anyone, let alone strangers. She couldn't ignore her thoughts, it overtook her whole brain and nearly caused her to run into a tree. Jesus.

Rachel woke, rubbing her eyes and rolling over. She sat up when she realised someone else was meant to be there and looked around. Quinn's bright red cheerio's bag was still in the corner of the room and she saw her Singing Contest from 1998 1st Place Trophy perched up to hold something under it. She slid out of bed, grabbing her bathrobe and read the note.

_Rachel,_

_I've gone for a jog, b back soon._

_x_

_Q_

She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. Six-fifteen. When did she leave? Rachel walked out of her bedroom and headed to the stairs when she heard her fathers.

"She cried David, I've never seen a girl cry that hard." She haltered and sat on the top step, rubbing her knee and leaning forward to hear clearer. "And she was quiet for so long, she wouldn't say anything and I think it's because she's lost trust in people."

"What do you mean?" She heard her other father, David, ask.

"Well, Rachie told us her boyfriend cheated on her, and from the looks of it her father isn't around very much."

"Leroy… did you see…"

"Her arm? Yes I did too."

"You don't think?"

"I think so… They looked like… fingers." Rachel wanted to gag, but she felt a different sick feeling that she had to tell her fathers without Quinn's permission. Rachel came down the stairs, making her footsteps louder than usual and she heard her fathers readjust and change the topic.

"It's her father." Rachel murmured, leaning against the doorframe and keeping her eyes low to the ground. "He hit her against the kitchen cupboard doorknob and her forehead split open. If you look carefully her chin has a small indent and that's from being pushed into the corner of a door." She looked up at them, their faces appalled and shocked.

"Rachie…" David whispered. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"I went over there to continue on our assignment and when Mr. Fabray saw me he went ballistic, he wasn't happy so Quinn got me out of there and went back in. He hit her I don't know all I could hear was screaming so I waited till it was over and I went to her bedroom and she was bleeding and she begged me not to tell anyone and even you guys, just before we came here." With that the door slammed shut and Quinn came through, wearing leggings to her knees and a tank, her hair slicked back into her signature ponytail. She had a small smile on her face, which then faltered when she saw all three of the Berry's faces.

"What's happened?" Quinn murmured weakly, looking at Rachel for an explanation. She got up and coughed.

"Quinn, Rachel did the right thing."

"Did the right thing?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It came up in conversation and… she told us about your father." Quinn turned to look at Rachel, her eyes hurt.

"You told them?" She shouted and turned away from them, running up to Rachel's room and starting to pack her bag.

"Quinn please."

"I trusted you!" Quinn said hysterically, turning around to look at Rachel who was now standing in the doorway.

"I just I couldn't help it."

"There you go again, being so bloody nosy." Quinn muttered darkly, shoving in her clothes and zipped up her bag. She turned and headed to the door where Rachel stood, blocking her way.

"You're upset." Rachel murmured.

"No shit, now move."

"No." Quinn grabbed her and pulled her away, freezing when she realised what she had did. She turned and Rachel was rubbing her wrist, standing near her bed.

"Rachel." She whispered, dropping her bag. "I'm sorry."

"Let me help you Quinn, please. Let me in." Rachel whispered, biting her lip. Quinn started to cry, but just nodded, stepping forward and Rachel captured her, wrapping her arms around her and held her. Letting her cry into the crook of her neck.

"I'll run you a bath, okay?" Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded, stepping back from her and wiping her eyes. Rachel sat her down on her bed and moved to her bathroom, turning it on and getting out the essentials, soap, shampoo and conditioner. She filled the bath up with bubbles and pulled Quinn into the bathroom. She was unsure if she should help her take off her clothes, but then Quinn turned, pulling off her running gear and slipped in. Rachel managed to get a glimpse of her butt, admiring how round and cute it looked.

"Can you sit with me? For a bit?" Quinn whispered as Rachel made a move to the door. She nodded, closing the door and sat down on the floor beside the bath, resting her chin on her arm that she had propped up on the edge of the bath. She was also glad that she decided to put in bubbles so that Quinn was fully covered. She was pretty sure she wasn't ready for _that_ yet.

"Do you think you can really help me?" Quinn whispered and Rachel nodded, smiling a little.

"I think I can, Quinn." Rachel murmured.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I really am." Quinn whispered and Rachel just shook her head.

"It was just a reaction, Quinn. It's okay. It was nothing."

"No I mean, for all the other times too." Rachel bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "I felt the need to hurt someone because of what I was going through and you didn't deserve that. No one does." Rachel smiled, taking Quinn's hand that was on the edge of the bath and holding it firmly in both of hers.

"I know and thank you, for apologizing. It's not easy for any of us." Quinn nodded, glancing down at her hand in hers and couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure… you're okay with me… being who I am?" Quinn whispered, keeping her eyes on their hands. She couldn't bare to see the hate in Rachel's eyes. Rachel leant across to put her thumb on Quinn's chin, pushing it up to look at her.

"As weird as it seems, Quinn. I'm fine with it. Honestly, I thought one day I would have an experience with another woman-" Rachel, murmured, waving a hand.

"An experience?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raised. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know. I've kind of seen it as… free to love." Rachel murmured.

"Rachel you have to understand, you're the only one that makes me feel like this. I've never felt like this before."

"And it's scary, I know Quinn, but I'm here. I accept it."

"Thank you."

"Now, I better go reassure my fathers that we're not doing anything up here, otherwise we'll never be able to see each other again." Rachel murmured with a laugh and got up. Quinn tugged her hand to pull her down and leant up to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered, biting her lip. Rachel smiled and kissed her hand before heading down the stairs to two worried fathers. Rachel couldn't help but smile and that's all she started to do from then on. Smile.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Eek thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like it, I was so unsure about this chapter. I almost wanted to rewrite it, but decided against it._

_I don't own glee blah blah blah_

* * *

><p>Things were getting a little better for Quinn, whether she liked to accept it or not. She really never had the chance to ever feel a bit of hope in her life, so this was new for her. Being able to finally be herself, well finally accepting that she was who she was, so as she sat in Glee, listening to Rachel belt out a song she had never heard of, she couldn't help but smile. Rachel had really helped her. Even though she wasn't really <em>ready<em> for anything, the light kiss or a simple touch would get Quinn through the day. She spent most of her time now at the Berry's doing simple things with Rachel like homework or working on something for Glee and it definitely had helped her mood. She never really understood why her father disliked her so much, she was just a ray of sunshine to Quinn. She was always talking, always smiling and it did wonders for Quinn. Every time she went home her parent's were either not there or not talking so being with Rachel helped, even though Rachel wanted to talk about Quinn's feelings half the time, which was not okay, but she did in the end to let her know that she wanted what they had to work.

So, Rachel was singing a song no one knew, no one was really listening and when she finally finished she received a minimal amount of applause. Quinn, annoyed by this fact clapped as hard as she could and received looks as she did. She didn't care, they would find out soon enough anyway. Rachel blushed and sat down beside Finn, who gave her a pat on the shoulder. A pat on the shoulder, _really? _She bit her lip to try and not laugh, shifting in her seat a little. When she turned to talk to Santana who was watching Q with skeptical eyes there was a knock on the door. She looked up and Ms Pillsbury, urging Mr. Schuester to talk to her. Quinn rolled her eyes, looking back at S.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schuester called and Quinn looked up. Both of their faces were… concerned? Quinn looked over at Rachel and she was staring right back. She got up, her HBIC façade slowly breaking as she walked over to them. What had happened? Ms Pillsbury just smiled and beckoned her to follow. Quinn shot a look over her shoulder at Rachel who liked like she was about to get up but didn't and Quinn walked off.

The choir room was filled with whispers as Quinn left with Ms Pillsbury and Rachel looked over at Santana who was looking right at her. Santana almost looked concerned too, but she looked away as soon as Rachel looked at her. When the bell finally rang Rachel raced from her seat and realized Santana was right beside her.

"Is there something that's going on that I should know about?" Santana muttered as she followed Rachel closely. Rachel didn't know what to say, she didn't know what Quinn wanted people to know. Well obviously she knew that she didn't want people to know the full story as to what has been happening, but it was getting harder to hide. Rachel couldn't bear it anymore; she would find bruises on Quinn that she didn't even know she could find. She suddenly felt being yanked and Santana had grabbed her by the wrist, holding her steady.

"Rachel, Quinn has been obviously happier since she's finally… expressed her feelings, but there has been something going on with her and she won't tell me." Santana said desperately. It was probably the first time Santana had called her Rachel. Suddenly they heard the door swing open and turned. It wasn't Quinn, but it was Russell Fabray, followed by Quinn. Quinn had her head hung low; her eyes on her feet and headed down the hallway.

"Q!" Santana said and Quinn looked over her shoulder at them, her eyes looked… lost. Russell said something to her and she nodded, looking away as they headed down the car park. "That's it!" Santana whispered angrily, leaping forward to make her way after them but Rachel grabbed her arm, tugging her back.

"Hands off Manhands!" She growled.

"Stop." Rachel said quietly. Santana took a double take at the tone of Rachel's voice.

"What?"

"Santana, anything we do now will make matters worse."

"Oh Rachie! Hello! Hi Sanny!" They heard behind them and Rachel shut her mouth before saying anything else. Santana gave Rachel a look before looking back at Brittany, forcing a smile.

"Hey Britt Britts, ready to go?" Santana murmured, reaching her pinky out to Brittany, which she took happily.

"Yep! Bye Rachie!" Brittany said before walking off with Santana down the hallway. Santana looked over at Rachel before looking back. Rachel sighed, grabbed her phone, sent Quinn a text and headed straight to her locker. She didn't get a text back so she decided she wouldn't go straight to Quinn's house, just wait a while at her house and then head to Quinn's. She decided Homework would be a good distraction since all she could think about was what Russell Fabray might do.

"Where's Quinn?" Leroy asked, walking into the living room to see Rachel on the floor, trying to do her work.

"At home." Rachel muttered, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Did something happen between you two?" He asked, crouching down beside her. She shook her head, sighing.

"No. Her father came to the school today and… I don't know I just have a really bad feeling, Dad."

"What do you mean? Do you think he might hurt her again?" he said and Rachel flinched at his words but nodded.

"She could barely look at me Dad, she looked so scared."

"I want you to bring her home, okay? I'll come with you, and we'll bring her here okay? We need to get this stopped."

"She doesn't want to do anything about it." Rachel murmured. Leroy put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"Rachel, Quinn has been manipulated not to say anything, she can't make the right decisions and the right decision right now is to get her help." Rachel nodded and got up. Leroy drove while Rachel sat in the passenger seat, trying not to imagine the worst. Leroy parked around the back from Rachel's instructions and Rachel got out, Leroy anxiously waiting in the car. Rachel bit her lip as she reached the bit where she had climbed down so many times. She hooked her foot and climbed up to her window. She peered in and saw Quinn on her bed. Asleep or awake, she couldn't tell. She opened the window and grunted when she tripped, falling onto the floor with a thud. She froze, waiting for Mr. Fabray to catch her but she didn't hear any movement. She moved to the bed and climbed on top of it, glancing at the sleeping cheerleader. She put her hand on her waist and then froze when she realized it was freezing cold. She got up, moved around the bed and saw a pack of peas against her back. She was about to lift her shirt to see, but Quinn stirred.

"Quinn, wake up." Rachel whispered. Quinn moaned a little, rolling and then winced. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Rachel…?" Quinn mumbled, blinking.

"Come on, pack your bags."

"Why?"

"You're coming to live with me." Rachel whispered, grabbing the same cheerio bag she used for her sleepover a couple of weeks ago and started to stuff it with anything she could find.

"Hang on what?" Before Rachel could say anything they head the creaking of the stairs. Rachel took her bag as she dived under her bed. Quinn rolled back onto her side, pretending to be asleep again.

"Quinnie?" It was her mother.

"Mm?"

"How's your back?"

"It's fine."

"Well, you better be careful next time you fall down the stairs."

"You know that's not true." Quinn muttered and Rachel had to cover her mouth so she didn't sob.

"Quinnie, you know if you upset your father it's a given."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

Quinn took a deep breath as her mother left the room and waited for Rachel to get out from under her bed. She frowned when she didn't immediately and when she did Rachel was just staring at her.

"He pushed you down the stairs?" Rachel whispered in horror.

"I kinda tripped." Quinn muttered, sitting up. Rachel just stared at her and Quinn was starting to feel a little freaked out by it. Rachel didn't say anything, but just moved around her room and packed up her stuff.

"I'm not sure I can do this Rachel." Quinn whispered, watching as Rachel disappeared into the bathroom and came back. She stopped and sat down on the bed beside Quinn, taking her hand in both of hers.

"When you told me how you felt, I was scared Quinn. I was scared for the consequences; I was scared for what might happen," Rachel started, looking straight at Quinn who just stared straight back. "But then I realized, I felt the same. I felt the same, but I just didn't know it. I didn't know what I felt, and when you started to talk to me, when you started to be yourself, when I saw you for the first time and I knew I wanted us." She continued, squeezing Quinn's hand when Quinn started to cry. "But what's happening to you, is happening to me too, Q. He's hurting you, he's hurting me, okay? I can't let this happen to you, my duty is to protect you." Rachel murmured. Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling her tight against her. Rachel let out the breath she had been holding and just melted into her embrace.

"Lets go, okay?" Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded, pulling back and wiping her eyes. She stood up, wincing a little and batted Rachel's hand away when she reached for her.

"I'm okay." She whispered and Rachel nodded, gripping her Cheerios bag and headed for the window. Quinn moved to lock her door and came back, following Rachel down the side of her house and managed to stand quite firmly on the ground. Quinn walked out of the back gate and saw Leroy standing against the car, chewing his nails. Rachel couldn't help but smile when Leroy saw Quinn, beaming a little as she walked towards him and kissed his cheek. She heard her thank you and they piled up into the back of the car.

Quinn laid on her stomach as Rachel straddled her butt, rubbing ointment on her back as she slowly tried to soothe her back. It would have been pretty erotic due to her position on her butt, but since Quinn's back was black, it was definitely not a turn on.

"How is it?" Rachel asked, moving her hands gently over her back.

"It's okay. I just need ice." Rachel nodded, moving off her and headed down to the kitchen where her fathers where having a discussion. When David looked up at her, an expression she had once seen when she was ten and was one of the most awkward situations in her life she bolted through.

"Come back here." Leroy muttered and Rachel grabbed the ice, walking back to the table.

"Now Rachel…"

"I know! Be safe!" Rachel blurted out and then stopped, looked up at them and then started to laugh. They laughed with her and then sighed, shaking their heads.

"I just… Rachel we want you to have a relationship with Quinn, but you know it's not really necessary to have that physical side yet…"

"God stop please no! I know okay? I don't even know what I'm doing!" Rachel whispered and then walked off back to her bedroom. She came back, locking the door which she had never done in her life and placed the ice pack on Quinn's back. She almost gasped as she saw the muscles, contracting beneath it. God she was fit and she was very, very glad that Quinn had put her bra back on because she probably might have started salivating if she saw anything more. She heard her let out a soft moan and Rachel had to back up, licking her lips as she tried to repress the thoughts of what she could do to make a moan like that.

"Sit." Quinn commanded, patting the space beside her head. Rachel climbed onto the bed, sitting back against the pillows and Quinn crawled onto her stomach, what she had done the other night and it made Rachel smile.

"How do you feel?" Rachel murmured, pulling out Quinn's ponytail elastic and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Numb." She murmured, closing her eyes. "How was school?"

"Santana's been asking about you." Rachel murmured and Quinn frowned, shifting a little.

"S? That's weird."

"Well, she has been very accepting and helpful in hiding your secret."

"God you make it sound like I turn into a werewolf or something." Quinn muttered and Rachel smiled, happy that Quinn was making well, sort of jokes.

"Do you think she's a lesbian?" Quinn didn't flinch, which Rachel expected her to due to the other times she did say the L word in relation to her.

"Maybe, probably. She and Britt do have something, but I have _no _idea what is going on and I do _not_ want to know what's going on." Quinn muttered and Rachel giggled, thinking of what her fathers had just said to her. "What?"

"My uh, Dad's just had the you know, talk." Rachel murmured, looking down at Quinn who just laughed.

"What did they say? Be safe?"

"They did actually." Rachel said, giggling and Quinn joined in too, sitting up on her elbows. They both laughed and then Quinn stopped.

"What?" Rachel whispered, afraid she might have said something to upset her.

"I don't think I've laughed like that in a long time." Quinn murmured quietly, not looking away from Rachel's eyes. Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand, squeezing hard.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm here." Rachel whispered and Quinn smiled back. They both heard the door slam downstairs and Rachel frowned, getting up. Before Quinn could even put her shirt back on Rachel's door slammed open and Russell Fabray came through.

"I knew it!" He shouted.

"Get out or I'll call the police." Rachel said sternly, hopping off the bed and stood beside Quinn. She had no idea where the courage was coming from.

"Look she's even got you half naked, Jesus!" Quinn bent down, instantly regretting it as she hissed with pain and slid on her tank top.

"Don't." Quinn warned. He lurched forward, grabbing Quinn by the wrist and tugged her down the stairs. It was all just a blur then, everyone was shouting, Quinn could only feel her back stinging with pain and when she reached the front garden they heard Leroy shout. Quinn in all her time with the Berry's had never heard Leroy raise his voice and hearing him now made her stop in tracks, it also made Russell Fabray stop too. Quinn was crying now as they stood in the front yard, the Berry's over by the front door and the Fabray's standing by the curb.

"Rachel call the police." He said sternly and Mr. Fabray's grip on Quinn's wrist tightened. Rachel didn't move, and she just stared directly at Quinn while Quinn stared back. Rachel was crying too and all she wanted to do was run, to run and take Quinn and take her so far away that no one could find her. Quinn knew what she had to do then. She had to stop it, she had to stop everything. It had to be her. She couldn't rely on anyone else.

So she ran. She tugged herself free from his grasp and ran to Rachel, letting out a sigh when Rachel wrapped her arms around her. Her father was screaming at her, but all she could hear was Rachel's even breath on her neck. She then pulled away to face him, clutching Rachel's hand and cleared her throat. A crowd had formed now, watching the scene unfold and Quinn took a deep breath, staring directly into her father's eyes. The same unfortunate shade of green that she managed to inherit from him.

"You go home, and you tell mum that her daughter is a lesbian. You tell her that when she accepts that I'll come home. You hurt anyone, especially Rachel and her family. I will tell." She watched as he looked around at the crowd nervously. The Fabray's were a _loved_ family after all. So rich and so elegant. Oh so untrue. The only thing he cared about was impressions and status. "I love her, and if you do anything to try stop that, I will tell. Do you hear me?" She heard Rachel gasp at her words, but didn't say anything. Her father didn't say anything but turned away, heading back to his car and drove off. The crowd looked at her, some were smiling, some were a little confused but she saw Santana frowning by her house. She just turned and walked away.

Leroy and David led the girls back inside, getting another ice pack for Quinn's back but all Quinn wanted to do was sit and hold Rachel. When Leroy finally made sure that the girls were all right, he left and sat in the kitchen with David. When Rachel returned, sitting back down beside her Quinn took her hand and didn't let go.

"Thank you." Rachel murmured. Quinn frowned and turned to look at Rachel, noticing that the bright light of the room made her hair almost look red-brown.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like even though it's going to be hard, it's going to get better." Rachel murmured, putting her hand on Quinn's cheek. Quinn took that as an invitation and leant in to press her lips to Rachel's softly. "And I love you too." Rachel whispered against her lips when she pulled back. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"It is going to get better." Quinn echoed and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><em>Eek, short chapter, reviews are always welcome!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Ugh I'm really sorry for such a late update. I am. I hope this chapter is okay. _

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn. Quinn and Rachel. That's all they heard when they came to school the next morning when people heard of Quinn's argument with her father in the Berry's front yard. Quinn was a little apprehensive, asking Rachel to take her home but Rachel murmured that if they didn't stay it would be worse. As they walked into Glee club, Finn looked hurt and confused at the same time. Quinn almost forgot about him until this morning. When she sat down, she tried not to hiss in pain and felt Rachel's hand squeeze hers. Quinn decided that if her parents were going to cut her off, then she thought she would cut off everything that made her be a model daughter. She quit Cheerios, she didn't go to church and now she was thinking of going over to her house, grab her stash of cash, more clothes and leave forever. Maybe even get a job working as a waitress at the Country Club where her parents absolutely despised anyone else that had a job there. She wanted to rebel.<p>

Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off Quinn. She was distant, her eyes staring at a fixed point and recognized her to be thinking very hard about something. She was growing worried. Quinn wanted to go home, her back still hurt, but if they didn't keep up the normal façade people would know. Rachel was glad that everyone only had heard about the _lesbian_ aspect about the shouting, not the beatings.

She could feel the stares from the rest of the Glee Club and sighed heavily, getting up in the middle of a typical Mr. Schuester speech about Celine Dion. Even he didn't decide to interrupt, Rachel could tell he was a bit curious too. She looked at Quinn who wasn't smiling, nor was she frowning. She had one eyebrow arched perfectly. She cleared her throat and looked around the room. "As you may have heard, Quinn and I are involved." There was a loud giggle from the corner from Mercedes and Rachel watched as Quinn shot her a look so threatening Mercedes even looked scared. Rachel cleared her throat again. "I ask you, as friends, to understand and help us."

Quinn got up and took Rachel's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Rachel looked up at her and watched as she spoke. "We're all in here because we come here to do what we love. It doesn't matter which group we're from, we've stepped over that and I'm hoping that we can accept each other just like I've done." Quinn murmured, Rachel's eyes boring into hers. Santana nodded and stepped off her seat at the back and made her way down, wrapping her arms around them both and hugged them. The rest of the Glee club followed suit, even a sultry Finn and a little hesitant Mercedes.

Quinn felt a little better with the knowledge she had a group of friends who accepted them, it was just the outside world she was a little worried about. They had Glee in first period, so as Quinn walked to her Geography lesson and Rachel walked to her Trig, she couldn't help but feel a bit lost without Rachel. She had been everywhere with this girl and now they had to face the fact they couldn't spend every moment with each other, it hit them hard. Quinn received looks as she sat down beside the same girl she had sat beside for two years, but felt broken when she got up and moved to sit somewhere else. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat to not make herself cry and put her books on the table, willing the lesson to be over quickly. She heard snickering behind her and then a loud thump. She turned round. Peter, a boy from the Hockey team, was nursing his head as Santana walked past him and sat down beside her, throwing the book she had just used to hit him onto the table. "Dick." Quinn heard her mutter under breath and watched as Santana looked up at her, giving her a smile before turning to look at the teacher. Quinn felt a little better.

Rachel wasn't doing very well though. As soon as she had said goodbye to Quinn, Finn had stalked her down. "I broke up with Quinn for you, Rachel!" He said in a whisper as Rachel continued walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. She wasn't really. She was far from sorry.

"I just, I don't understand. One day we're making out and next thing I know you're… batting for the other team." Rachel groaned, stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked up at him. "Look Finn, I don't even understand it myself, but Quinn and I… we're different." Even Rachel didn't even know what she was talking about now. She patted Finn's chest and sighed. "You'll find a nice girl, but just don't cheat on her." She murmured and disappeared into her Trig room, glad to be out of sight from him. When she sat down, Brittany sat down beside her and gave her the biggest grin.

"Hello Brittany." Rachel murmured, pulling her books from her bag. Brittany never sat with her in Trig, but she guessed Brittany might take up an interest in her today from the circumstances of what has happened over the course of the day.

"Hi Rachie!" She said in an excited whisper.

"Hey Berry?" She looked up the sound of Puck's voice as he grinned, putting his fingers to his ear in a mock version of his phone. "If you and Quinn ever want have a three, ring me up." Rachel scowled ad looked away. As Puck was about to sit down Brittany kicked the back of his knee and set him to the floor, landing on his butt. Rachel couldn't help but giggle and so did the rest of his girls.

"Did you land on your balls and break them, Pucky?" Brittany said and even the boys roared with laughter. Puck got up, scowling and sat down. Rachel smiled over at Brittany who was just chewing on her pencil with delight.

Mr. Schuester had been doubling their practices, every morning and afternoon, which was fair. They needed to get a leg up if they wanted to defeat Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel and Quinn took their places at the front and kept their hands off each other, even though they had been apart for most of the periods of the day. Mr. Schuester had decided that he wanted to ask the club for songs that they wanted to do. Three songs only, into a hat and would be drawn out. Quinn really didn't know what to put down. Her music taste was a little… different. She looked over Rachel's shoulder to see what she wrote down.

_La Vie Boheme A/B – Rent Cast.  
>I'm Not That Girl – Wicked<em>

_Somewhere – West Side Story_

She sighed and tapped her shoe against the linoleum. She couldn't think of anything. So as the rest put in their three bits of paper, she put in blanks and sat back down. Rachel looked at her excitedly and Quinn smiled back. As soon as Mr. Schuester announced the winner, saying it was Second Hand News by Fleetwood Mac, Quinn froze.

_Quinn sat on the armchair, watching her father adjust the record player that he had recently bought and grinned when it started to play. Quinn was happy too; she was so excited to have one since they were seen as great old things that no one had anymore and she was happy to see her father happy. When her father left the room, she headed over to the record player as Second Hand News by Fleetwood Mac played and pressed a button. She didn't know what happened next but the record player seizes to a halt and would replay the words, "Why don't you lay me down in the tall grass and let me do my stuff?" She didn't know what she would do. The words were becoming ingrained into her head as she to fix it, to do anything, but the more she fiddled with it the more she ruined it. She heard her father scream words across the room and then everything was a hazy blur. _

Rachel felt Quinn stiffen at the name of the song and glanced over at her. She was pale, the colour from her face was completely gone and her knuckles in her lap were completely white. She recognized that same look she saw this morning. When she was thinking about something deeply, but the thing was this was different, it was like she was watching Quinn walk out of that office with her father over and over. "Quinn?" She whispered and Quinn didn't move. Rachel shook her thigh and she looked at Rachel, tears in her eyes. Before Rachel could say anything else, Quinn was out the door and left the Glee club a little stunned.

Rachel looked at Mr. Schuester, who gave her a nod and she left too, searching for her. She walked into the bathroom and she was sitting on the floor, up against the wall. Rachel got down beside her, took her hand, kissed her palm and waited till Quinn was ready to talk. A few minutes pasted by before Quinn said anything and when she did it flooded out. She explained how that song had haunted her throughout her life because of what her father did and she couldn't stop the tremors that came. Rachel hadn't realized till now that Quinn was shaking violently. "Quinn… we need to get you to see someone. Someone else to talk to about these things. I'm not enough." Rachel felt a bit inadequate that, but it was true. There were some things that Rachel couldn't fix. Quinn nodded and rested her head against Rachel's shoulder. Quinn took her hand, squeezing her hand tightly.

Luckily it was the weekend and Quinn was happy to be just lying in bed. She didn't want to move actually, so when Rachel came in to wake her up she ignored her. "Wake up you idiot or I'll have to get my Dads to drag you out." Rachel said, pulling off the comforter. Quinn just groaned in response. "I can strip naked and walk around the house." Rachel added and Quinn opened one eye. That was a sight that she definitely wanted to be awake for. She knew she wouldn't be naked, but she may as well get up anyway. Rachel was just going to annoy her if she didn't. Rachel rolled her eyes and threw the pillow at her before making her way out of her bedroom.

Quinn could hear the Berry's laughter as she made her way down the stairs. She had grown used to it over the days and it was probably what she looked forward to every morning. "No put those away!" Rachel squealed and Quinn's eyebrow rose as she turned the corner to see the Berry's huddled around the small table in the kitchen. David was holding Rachel back as Leroy had the photo album in his hands. "Quinn, quick." He urged and she skipped over. He pointed to a miniature version of Rachel who was kissing a tree. Quinn laughed and looked up at Rachel, as her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of pink. "A tree?" Quinn giggled. David finally let go of Rachel and she stood up straight, patting down her star pajamas as she tried to look serious.

"I had no one to practice with, okay?" Quinn tried not to laugh but as soon as she looked at David, they burst out laughing. Leroy joined in too and Rachel just blushed even harder. She snatched the book and ran upstairs. The two men looked at Quinn, expecting her to be the one to rush to her.

"Oh come on." Quinn muttered and they laughed. She spun on her heel and headed up the stairs, still in earshot of the Berry's men's' snickers and knocked on Rachel's door. "Rachel?" There was a grunt in response. She called her name again and she didn't do anything. "Baby?" She whispered and then the door swung open.

"You've never called me baby before." Rachel said and Quinn took advantage to step into her room and closed the door behind her.

"It worked." Quinn murmured and Rachel rolled her eyes, moving to the bed as she flipped through the pages of the photo album. "I didn't mean to laugh, but you have to admit it was pretty funny." Quinn said as she sat down beside her. Rachel didn't say anything. Quinn watched as she flicked through the album, noticing it was just her. Rachel and a monkey. Rachel and a wax statue of Naomi Campbell. Rachel rolling around in snow. Quinn didn't even know if their family had photo albums.

"What was it like, having a sister? You never talk about her." Rachel murmured, glancing up at Quinn who just shrugged.

"She's not worth bringing up." Quinn said, running one of her hands through her hair.

"Why?"

"She's a bitch."

"You were." Rachel stated and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I know you would've liked a sibling and she would have been great, but for me…" Quinn sighed, shaking her head. "I was second best. I was the second child and that's how it was. Until I receive that Brown Scholarship in the mail, I'll be equal. Well not really after all this I've been shunned." Quinn muttered, leaning back on her palms as she explained. Rachel sighed and leaned across to kiss her cheek. Quinn turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You know you have me to practice with now." She said with a smile and Rachel just giggled.

"Well, practice makes perfect right?" She murmured as she climbed onto Quinn's lap, pushing Quinn gently down onto her back so she was straddling her.

"Exactly." Quinn breathed out and reached up, putting her hand behind Rachel's neck and pulled her down to kiss her. Quinn let out a moan as she felt her own breasts press against Rachel's through the fabric of their pajamas. Rachel slid her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, asking for access, but before Quinn could do anything else the bedroom door flung open and the Berry men came through. Rachel squeaked, flipping off Quinn but when Quinn finally got a good look at them, they didn't look angry. They looked horrified.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, standing up as she took in their expressions as well. David turned to Quinn, his eyes wide and almost tearful.

"Your mother has been admitted to the hospital. She's… she's in bad shape." He whispered. Quinn's heart was pounding and she flung off the bed, grabbing her jeans and pulling them on.

"Did he do it?" Quinn asked seriously as she tied her hair up. None of them replied. "Did he do it?" She shouted at them and the Berry's all flinched.

"Yes." Leroy murmured. That was it. That's all Quinn needed. It was fine for it just to be hurt; it was fine for him to only hurt her but for him to attack her mother? That was too far for Quinn. She wanted to hurt him now. More than he had hurt her. So much more.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh bad chapter, but reviews are always welcome!<em>


End file.
